fallingskiesfandomcom-20200222-history
Skirmish at John F. Kennedy High School
The Skirmish at John F. Kennedy High School was a brief skirmish between the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment and a Skitter and Mech scout team. Prelude Shortly after the rescue of the harnessed kids, the 2nd Mass met Terry Clayton of the 7th Mass who claimed he had orders from Colonel Jim Porter to take all of the 2nd Mass' children to the Sanctuary and warned of scout teams looking for militias. One such scout team, made up of one Skitter and one Mech had discovered the 7th Mass it was nearly wiped out completely afterwards. As a result of the threat, preparations were made in case Terry was right about the scout teams coming their way. Battle As Parker and Jimmy Boland play chess while manning the South Barricade, a Mech arrives and opens fire on the bus where the two are sitting. The Mech's fire kills Parker, but Jimmy is unharmed. The Mech's fire is heard inside the school and Tom Mason recognizes the fire and realizes that its dangerously close. Tom orders everyone to stay inside and to be prepared to move if they get the order before heading outside to confront the Mech with Daniel Weaver, Mike Thompson and Terry Clayton of the 7th Mass. As Jimmy tries to avoid it, the Mech begins ripping apart the bus to get at him. However, before the Mech can get close to Jimmy, two 2nd Mass fighters open fire on it, causing the Mech to turn its attention from Jimmy to exchanging fire with the fighters. The gunfight gives Jimmy the chance to escape into the school where he begins attempting to warn people of the Mech attack. However, Jimmy has no luck in finding anyone. As Jimmy rests near a partially closed classroom door, he is grabbed from behind by a Skitter that attempts to strangle Jimmy. Jimmy manages to shoot it in the arm with his pistol, forcing it to let go of its grip on his throat and then shoots another arm that's holding him down. As he fires at the Skitter, Jimmy yells for help in dealing with the Skitter. Reaching outside, Terry and Mike go to help fight the Mech while Tom and Weaver search the bus and find Parker dead and Jimmy gone. As the Mech retreats, Tom and Weaver hear Jimmy's screams and decide to leave the Mech to the fighters while they go help Jimmy. Reaching the inside of the school, Tom and Weaver split up to search for Jimmy. As Jimmy fires at it, the Skitter knocks Jimmy's gun from his hand and across the classroom. Jimmy quickly scrambles across the room and searches for his gun as the Skitter enters and crushes a globe Jimmy accidentally sent skidding across the floor. Jimmy desperately tries to shoot the Skitter to no avail as he is out of ammunition. Before the Skitter can further harm Jimmy, Weaver enters and decapitates the Skitter with a shotgun blast from behind. After the death of the Skitter, the fighters manage to take out the Mech with no apparent further losses. Aftermath In the aftermath, as Doctor Anne Glass treats Jimmy, Tom and Terry report no signs of Airships or more Skitters and believe they got lucky taking out the Mech. Weaver states his belief that they dodged a bullet by taking out the Mech and Skitter so fast, at least long enough for the 3rd Mass to get to them. Terry tells Tom and Weaver that the same thing happened with the 7th Mass: scout patrols made up of one Skitter and one Mech sniffed them out until they finally caught the 7th Mass and wiped them out. Terry warns them that they only have until the other Skitters realize the dead Skitter isn't coming back before another wave hits them. The threat causes the 2nd Mass to decide to send their children with Terry for safety. Category:Season 1 Category:Battles